lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Cove Tomodachi Life
I used to love Tomodachi Life so much, I would play it every day after school and have so much fun on it, I would probably still play it today but after what happened I just don't think I can. I was around the age of 12, Tomodachi Life was my favourite game at that time, I had made a lot of progress on this game and couldn't stop playing. One day, I got back from school, got my 3DS and put in Tomodachi Life, it was normal for quite some time, until I had to get off for dinner, I ate as quickly as fast I could and ran back to my 3DS and began to play Tomodachi Life, except, something was different... There was now a Cove next to the island, it was huge, but I just ignored it and assumed it was just added when I went to eat dinner. It had been about an hour and I was still playing Tomodachi Life, I hadn't gone into the cove yet and just continued ignoring it, however, curiosity began to takeover, I couldn't resist not going into the cove, there was a button added to enter the cave, so I assumed i must have been and update or something, but before I did, I needed to check on a Mii. I entered the apartment, it said the Mii was out, so I just let it go and went to enter the cove. I cautiously tapped the cove button and entered. At first, it was just a dark screen and nothing else, but then, one of my Miis' came up to me with a lantern, they were silent, and then it went dark again. It took about 10 seconds before the screen wasn't just dark, now, it was showing all of my Miis' in a circle holding hands, I was freaked out, it seemed like a cult, they were all humming something very inaudible, it was a dark, violent sound. I tried to exit the cove several times, but it wouldn't let me , I just had to watch the chant. I just sat there, watching them, after a while, I decided to just close my 3DS, but as soon as I even touched the 3DS all of my Miis' shouted, "Not yet... We aren't done..." I was terrified, how did they know I was going to close the 3DS? I didn't care about what they said, I was 100% closing it at this point. I closed the lid very slowly, it seemed normal, until, at the last second, I heard a blood curdling scream that could be heard from miles away, I quickly closed it. I still use my 3DS sometimes, but I never play Tomodachi life, i'm to afraid the when I open it the cove with still be there, and I will hear that scream again. If you ever go onto Tomodachi Life and see a giant cove nest to the island, DO NOT GO INTO IT. Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Vidya games Category:Well, that was pointless.